


Temptation

by froot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Store, Pugs, this is so lame sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froot/pseuds/froot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn likes pugs and Liam is whipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I suck and this sucks I apoligise

Liam decided to take Zayn out for the day to the pet shop, knowing Zayn's love for animals.

 _Actually_ , Zayn was pissed at him for missing their reservation at the restaurant in town, that Liam didn't think was good any ways and would of just preferred to order takeaway. With Liam's career as a song writer picking up, it was required for him to stay late sometimes. He didn't like being away from Zayn but he wanted to be able to support them both. Zayn was so angry at him, Liam had tried everything to try and make it up to him. He even offered to let Zayn top next they have sex but Zayn still wouldn't even bat an eyelid in his direction. It had been a week now, with absolutely no progress. At least until this morning, when Liam had offered to take Zayn to a new shopping centre, which had just recently been built near their flat. At first Zayn didn't answer him until Liam had pleaded for him to speak to him and to forgive him, then he in the heat of the moment promised to buy Zayn a pet if he at least went with him.

Liam desperately regretted even suggesting that now.

Zayn had been whining about wanting a pet for weeks now. Liam knew Zayn loved animals, but Liam didn't want a pet running around their flat shitting everywhere. He loved Zayn and usually caved when it came to him, but he had been pretty stern about this. 

Well up until now.

That's how he ended up in a pet shop, with Zayn cooing at a couple of kittens in front of him.

Liam tried to keep a straight face, one of seriousness but seeing Zayn so happy over the small balls of fur was adorable. 

They travelled around the store for at least an hour, with Zayn going crazy over the variety of animals they had. They stopped in front of a space where a man, presumably from the uniform he worked there, was petting and feeding a small pug. It had silver grey hair and the signature grumpy face pugs had. Zayn ran over in a flurry after seeing the small dogs. Zayn had said he always wanted a pug.

Liam stood there as his lover and the man talked about pugs, their diet, and other things about their care. After about 10 minutes he turned around towards Liam and hugged him. To say Liam was taken aback was an understatement. Zayn nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck, hand wrapped around Liam's neck. He hugged him back, his arms wrapping around the man's middle, even though he knew Zayn was only going to forgive him if he let him buy the pug.

"Liam, can we buy the pug? I mean you did promise to buy me a pet, right?" Zayn asked, voice full of innocence.

"But babe, do you think the flat is really appropriate for a dog? I mean we don't know the first thing abou-" Liam started explaining.

Zayn moved his head so his mouth was right next to Liam's ear, his hot breath lightly brushing against his skin.

"Please Liam, it'll make me so happy. Don't you want to make me happy?" Zayn whispered hotly into the younger man's ear.

To emphasize his point, Zayn's hand snaked down to Liam's crotch and started to grasp Liam's member through his jeans. Liam let out a gasp. It'd been over a week since him and Zayn had done anything and Liam's hand had given him no satisfaction during that week. So it didn't take him long to start sporting a semi in his pants.

"O-Ok b-babe..." Liam stuttered, Zayn's hand had turned his brain into mush.

With Liam's approval, Zayn gave Liam a quick peck on the lips and ran over to the employee with the pugs, to which he told him the great news that they would be taking a pug home. 

That's when Liam realised he was well and truly whipped by his beautiful boyfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello this was horrible and really pointless


End file.
